1. Field
This invention relates to logic circuits, and more specifically to clock logic circuits with hi gain.
2. Background
A significant number of processing devices use clock logic in their circuitry. The clocks from the clock logic may be generated or buffered by clock logic circuitry is contained as a part of the processing device, or exterior to the processing device. Depending on the specific design of this clock circuitry, the gain (e.g., output load/input load) produced at the clock circuit output with respect to the input to the clock circuit may vary.
FIG. 1 shows an example simple clock buffer circuit. This circuit is composed of an inverter gate 10 that receives a clock input and passes this onto a second inverter gate 12. The size of inverters 10 and 12 may have been determined by the designer of this circuit so that the circuit achieves a particular gain. Gain is defined as the capacitance out of the circuit divided by the capacitance coming into the circuit and relates to the amount of load being driven by the output of the circuit as compared with the load at the input to the circuit. The size of inverters 10 and 12 are usually determined to achieve a given timing specification and, therefore, achieve a specific gain. For example, a typical gain for the circuit of FIG. 1 may be gain=14.
FIG. 2 shows an example clock circuit that has been designed to produce a desired clock output waveform. In this circuit, inverter 10 receives a clock in just as in FIG. 1. The output of inverter 10 is connected to a second inverter 14 and a NAND gate 18. The output of inverter 14 is connected to a third inverter 16, whose output is connected to a second input of NAND gate 18. The output of NAND gate 18 produces the desired clock output waveform.
The design of the clock circuit shown in FIG. 2 produces a clock output signal that transitions from a logic xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 to a logic xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 two inverter device delays after the clock input transitions from a xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 to a xe2x80x981xe2x80x99. Further, the clock output transitions from a logic xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 to a logic xe2x80x980xe2x80x99 four inverter device delays after the input clock transitions from a xe2x80x981xe2x80x99 to a xe2x80x980xe2x80x99. In the circuit of FIG. 2, with the load on the output of NAND gate 18 being the same as the load on the output of inverter 12 in FIG. 1, the gain of the circuit shown in FIG. 2 is approximately equal to ten. The clock circuit shown in FIG. 2 produces a clock that may be used in circuits such as domino logic circuits that may require a clock signal with these properties. Note that the gain of the circuit shown in FIG. 2 has degraded as compared with that of FIG. 1. This is because NAND gate 18 is less efficient in that it has a bigger input capacitance, thus causing the circuit of FIG. 2 to achieve only a gain equal to ten. However, since in this example the inverter gates in FIG. 2 are approximately the same size as those shown in FIG. 1, the circuit in FIG. 2 actually takes up more space than the circuit in FIG. 1 while producing less output gain.
Therefore, a need exists for a clock circuit for domino logic and other logic that produces the same function (i.e., clock output waveform) for a given load as the circuit in FIG. 2, but achieves high gain while occupying a minimum amount of space.